Chapter 10: Brock's Revenge
(The scene cuts to Brock Mason driving down the road at high speed on his car. He is a voice-over as it cuts to scenes of him attacking people.) * Brock Mason: (voiceover) I know you're here, Fred Jones, and you did not come alone. You can try to hide, but I'm the No. 1 villain of 2011. I will scour this city until I hunt you down and when I do, all of you will feel my wrath. (The scene goes into flying view over the buildings. Then, it cuts to a news report in an apartment where Fred Jones was watching it.) * Man On TV: Willamette PN has reported that Fred Jones, the infamous founder of Mystery Incorporated who uncharacteristically has gone unseen for nearly 4 months is now a wanted man. These images and messages went up moments ago throughout Willamette, Colorado by Brock Mason. (Fred switches it off. Adlan and Wymal enter the room.) * Adlan: Have you seen Channel 52? You're not safe here, Fred. Brock's looking for you. * Fred Jones: I know what he's doing. Alert security. Evacuate this hotel. Lock down the facility. * Wymal: What about you? * Fred Jones: Don't worry about me, Wymal. Just get everyone out of here now. Now! Go! (Adlan and Wymal leave. Beron enters the room, but flattens himself on a wall as Fred is about to shoot him.) * Beron: Fred, don't shoot! * Fred Jones: (sighs and puts the gun down) Damn it, Robin. Where's Scooby Doo? * Beron: The Black Knight took him. * Fred Jones: What? * Beron: We tracked down the villains he set loose, met my clown-like nemesis, Adam McIntyre, super evil guy, super evil powers. Steven Chapman almost took down Milex until her mother showed up, wounded Chapman, shot a spray-can on his cart with her gun. But then they left Chapman alive and the police arrested him later. * Fred Jones: How are you still alive? * Beron: Looks like he cares even less about me than you do, Dad. * Fred Jones: No, no. Brock doesn't do anything by accident. Did he follow you here? * Beron: I've seen "Heat" like 50 times, okay? I know how to shake a tail. He didn't follow me. But check this out. I jacked these from my dead ringer. I think we can tweak these puppies, use them to find Brock... * Fred Jones: Damn it, Robin, we don't have time for this. Brock is hunting us! Brock is hunting us! We need to make an alternate plan, because if we don't, Brock is... * Beron: Stop thinking like that, okay? We're gonna find Scooby and we're gonna solve the mysteries. I know we will. * Shaggy Rogers: (on phone) Hello? Is anyone there? Okay, whoever's responsible for this, oh, ho, oh, boy, like, we're gonna have words, the two of us, okay? This is... this is, like, not okay, man. * Beron: Shaggy Rogers. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Dead Rising